


Don't Doubt Me

by Shuppet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Lime, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuppet/pseuds/Shuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my main story, Coffee Shop, Beth commented: “…A good idea for a oneshot maybe; a reader slash of reading fanfiction together, or scrolling through tumblr trying to brave the weirdness?…”</p><p>I’m a month and some late, but I finally got around to writing this (Although, it may have gone a way you hadn’t intended. Sorry about that!). If anyone else has any one-shot requests or suggestions (regarding Tom or anyone else, and please specify rating), feel free to comment them here or on my main story, Coffee Shop! I might just write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Doubt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is not in line with the main story. If you as the reader seem out of character by your actions or dialogue, it is because I consider this to be AU from my original story. Likewise, even if they/you/the reader does seem similar, it’s still AU. Keep that in mind please!
> 
> Also keep in mind that this was not beta’d, but I tried to edit it myself so I hope I caught most of my own mistakes. I’m sorry in advance for anything I may have missed, and please enjoy~

“Oh wow,” you breathed, scrolling down Tumblr on your laptop, “oh, wow!” You’d never before realized just how popular Tom was until out of curiosity you decided to search him on Tumblr. You weren’t sure whether or not this was a wise decision, but you had to admit that you were fascinated by all of the gratuitous fan-art of your lover that was floating around the internet. Some of it was so amazing that even though it was weird seeing Tom in that position with Chris, you were still impressed. There were some seriously talented people out there that really wanted Tom and Chris to be together.

From the kitchen of his house, Tom came with two plates. He’d caught you giggling at your laptop, so naturally he asked, “What is it? What’s so funny?” He set a plate down by his seat, then came over to you. Setting a plate of eggs and strawberries in front of you, Tom peered over your shoulder at your computer screen. You’d opened a fanfiction on Tumblr, and hadn’t gotten past the summary yet.

“Do you know what Tumblr is, Tom?” You asked him, glancing up at his face in time to see him smile and shake his head.

“Oh yes,” he said, despite the head shaking, “I am aware of it. I’ve tried to… stay away from that kind of energy.” He took his seat across from you and grabbed his fork. 

“That kind of energy?” You questioned, scrolling further down the text. He nodded, so instead of trying to convince him to take a look, you simply started reading dramatically, “I hadn’t expected the strength with which Tom slammed me up onto the table-“

Tom coughed, choking on his breakfast.

“-but I wasn’t about to fight either of our animalistic desires.” You broke character, laughing into your hand while Tom took a much needed drink of water. 

“Is that really what it says?” Tom finally managed to say once he’d saved himself from choking. You, still grinning, nodded.

“There are loads like this – you know, I never knew you could be so rough.” You giggled again, looking back at the screen and scrolling through other fic titles. You watched in your peripheral vision as Tom wiped his lips, then rose to stand behind you. Again, he peered over your shoulder, though this time he was quiet. When you clicked on one entitled, Thomas, You Beast, you heard Tom mutter the Lord’s name. It made you laugh lightly. 

You encouraged Tom to pull his chair closer to yours so that he could try to eat while you scrolled and he watched, and so he did so. With the laptop between the two of you, you took turns eating and either reading a fanfiction aloud or browsing a gallery of fanart. Even long after breakfast was done, Tom continued to play your game, usually opted to look at mild art, so it was up to you to brave the depths of Tumblr for the fanfictions. Almost all of them portrayed Tom as some fiercely dominant sex god, which so very different from the Tom you knew. That is, it wasn’t as though he wasn’t good in bed, but to put it politely, you often took the lead in those dances. Tom was very easy to please, and you took great satisfaction in granting him such pleasure.

And this fact had never been an issue before.

One fic started off innocently enough; the main character was minding her own business, making the bed it seemed, when suddenly in bursted a certain Thomas Hiddleston. “I can tell that he’s been drinking, by his smell and also by the way he forces me onto the bed.” You read aloud, pulling a short, high laugh from yourself. “He’s clawing at my clothes and grabbing at my body so hard that I know it’s going to bruise. He bites my shoulder, and I gasp!” No sooner does the word leave you lips then do you gasp yourself. Tom had pulled your chair so far out from the table that your hands flew from your laptop and into your lap.

You looked up to find Tom staring down at you, his expression darker than you’d seen it in a long time. “You don’t think I could do it,” he stated. It was not a question, but rather it sounded like a challenge. You glanced around the empty room. 

“I never said that,” you defended yourself. It was in vain, because the next moment you found youself on your feet and against the dining room wall. 

“You didn’t have to,” Tom’s voice was low and husky now, and it sent an excited wave through your body, “your every little laugh let me know.” His lips were so close that if you moved at all you’d be kissing, but you didn’t. You just watched his eyes, which were motionlessly locked on yours.

You took in a stuttering breath. “Fine,” you whispered, “I don’t think you could. You’re too nice.” You knew what you were doing – that you were all but challenging him to be half as rough with you as those fan fictions portrayed him to be. A part of you wondered if he really could play the bad boy in bed. The rest of you ached for it.

The next second found both of your wrists locked in his hand high above your head and his lips crashing down against yours. His grip was almost painfully tight around your wrists, and his lips were pushing so hard against your own that you groaned in surprise. Unable to keep your eyes open, you squeezed them shut and pushed back against Tom, but his body was too strong, and he was too tall. He pinned you to the wall, erasing all space between your bodies. His hand wove into your hair before he grabbed a fistful of your locks tight enough to make you yelp in protest as he pulled your head away from his. “I’m going to make you regret doubting me.” 

You weren’t sure, but as he knelt down and lifted you completely from the ground to carry you to his bedroom, you were fairly certain that you weren’t going to regret anything.


End file.
